illusions
by ZXsmileyXZ
Summary: John and Kelly are put in a illusion


**This is my first fanfic so be nice (I do have dyspepsia so spelling may be wrong in some places)**  
**p.s I don't own anything from the halo franchise**

Kelly looks at her hands they were covered in blood, who's blood was it hers or did she gather it from a fellow soldier. the Spartans eyes wandered up to see a big green ghillie masked Spartan "Kelly are you all right " she didn't move or speak her body has dead like the pain had just stopped her then in a sudden flash the Spartan was gone and she heard the word fly through her he wasn't gonna leave her so she wasn't going to then she wound the voice again "Kelly can you hear me" she still couldn't move "Kelly….. kel-" then she saw the lovey beautiful Spartan fly through the air then words came from her mouth that she never expected she darn didn't know who he was but she always held dear to her instinct "FRED" the Spartan flew back and of the cliff this only made Kelly scream more "Fred no Fred" then a same voice came over to her COMS "I'm quite sure my name's John" this made her panic more john couldn't die because of her then she fainted remembering all that had happened.

"Kelly move the snipers nest ill meet you there" Kelly jolted up some rocky cliff saying "Rodger that" then a little annoying childlike voice of theirs butted in I think his name was caboose "ohhhhh who's Rodger can I meet him … oh can we keep him" Kelly gave john the same look as a confused panda then out oh know where a pelican jolted up wait Kelly was on it Kelly heard johns words "it's a trap get off" Kelly who was beyond that tried for the tree next to her when she found john had caught her then they turned to the pelican "uh I thought you could use a hand… oh yeah welcome to the best hacking little 7-year-old you ever know ….. the names caboose" john came across like it was a trap and told the guy to get out and on his knees but Kelly took another approach she remembered the toy doll that Fred gave her trying to win the being nice competition with john although he lost it was the perfect toy for a 7-year-old she moved onto the pelican all precisions down to try and get the kid to come out of the cockpit then she felt the pelican rise she jumped for the back sliding out and hearing the words of a kidnapping 50-year-old "hahahah im just kiddin-" john in the meantime had just climbed onto the pelican making him swerve out a little and then crash Kelly found her chance she ran clambered into the back through into the cockpit to find a computer not a person john was right it was a trap the thing exploded and they found themselves being trapped then john voice came across "Kelly are you alright"

Kelly woke a few minutes later from when john fell she gathered herself up and slid to john who was down the cliff struggling to keep himself alive she slid down and tackled a stealth elite cutting him up then she looked but to see stealth elites come from everywhere Kelly moved and looked at john who had already taken his helmet off witch was unusual because he was so strict about that stuff then she was brought out of her thoughts to some lips Kelly thought to herself how had he taken her helmet off without her noticing she went back the kiss savouring all that was left in their lives they moved closer when the boots seamed to copy their movements only to see a sniper rifle split there kiss apart turning to see Linda who had Fred next to her along with 2 pelicans and 4 Spartan squads then she realised that it had just been training wait the whole thing happened but in training she was then found to brung back to Linda as she sighed Kelly turned to john had he had the sam- "did you think you were near a pelican and it exploded etc" Kelly nodded then turned to she the railing that john fell off above then she found the pelican driver who looked really wired at them she remembered she climbed onto the pelican ah those times then she turned around the see Fred and the words "did you want me or something cos u sure hell like my name "


End file.
